Mommy?
by sweetjedi
Summary: Another AU, only this time, Luke is already gone and Padme and Leia are in hiding. Vader finds them and Padme dies. NOT for the faitn of heart, at least I think its kinda sad.......
1.

DISCLAIMER: I dont own it!  
  
Mommy??  
  
  
"Mommy?" The little princess cried mournfully.  
"Who are you?" A tall man said in a deep voice directed at the frightened four year old. The little girl, as small as she was, didn't seem afraid of the man whom others feared because of his power. She looked to the side, to the silent form that was her mother. She looked up to see the tall and evil looking man that was standing before her, breathing slowly.  
"Can you help my mommy?" the child ran to the evil man's legs, hugging them and sobbing all the while.  
  
The Rebel stronghold was empty, but still the Dark Lord searched its underground area, in search of something unknown to him. The Rebellion was very new, but the Emperor still considered it a threat, so had ordered his newest and most 'loyal' servant to investigate the scene. Loyal was not to describe Darth Vader. Darth Vader didn't exist, Anakin Skywalker told himself time and time again. "This is only until I can find a way to get Amidala away from him," the young man encased in layers of hate told himself. Thus he was startled out of a reverie when he almost tripped over a young child in a torn, but obviously expensive dress. He was even more startled to find that this young child did not back away in revulsion at the sight of the power emulating from him, with or without the Force. When the child asked him to help her mother, the kind half of his heart made him kneel beside the child over the still form of a woman. He gently pulled the hair away from the face of the woman and let out a cry.   
  
Everything was so dark to her. She was devoid of the Force on this horrid planet, but it was the safest place to take her daughter in light of the massacres on Jedi and their families now taking place. She knew that she couldn't hide from him forever, but she could at least protect her daughter from the horrors that her father was committing. She couldn't have known that the very day she and her daughter arrived, an attack would break out, led by the very man she was trying to escape from. As she turned away from the firing stormtroopers, she felt a burning pain in her back. Ignoring the pain, she dragged her daughter and herself, by some miracle, to the basement of an abandoned Rebel base. She retreated to the corner, whispering reassurances to her child that she would be all right. But the young mother knew that she wouldn't be. She had suffered what she knew would be fatal blaster wounds. She knew that she shouldn't have taken herself and her daughter to this Rebel stronghold. And now, she was dying, leaving her daughter unprotected and to close to her father. This wasn't good. "Don't worry, little one," she whispered, trying to comfort her crying daughter. "I . . . love you . . . so much," she had to gasp for breath now. "Remember . . . what I told you . . . about the . . . about the Force," she could see her daughter crying and sobbing openly now. "Stay true . . . to the . . . light," her hand reached to touch her daughter's face, and then the world began spinning around her.   
"Can you help my mommy?" She heard her child's voice, but to whom was she speaking? "Yes, little one," that voice, she KNEW that voice. Deeper than it was years ago, but the same voice. "Ani?" Queen Amidala cried out to the monster her love had become.   
  
He heard the frail voice call out his nickname. He heard the voice at the same moment he saw her face and let out a yelp, as if stung by a jolt of electricity. "Ami!" he cried back.  
It was really him. But that was bad, wasn't it? Amidala was confused now. All she knew now was that she loved him and could die happy in his arms, with her child. His lips found hers and he drew her into his arms and a long, lingering kiss. "I love you," he whispered into her ear ever so softly. She used up all of her remaining strength to utter her last words. "Love you too, take care of . . . Leia . . . find Luke . . .be with you . . . alwayssssss," with that, Queen Amidala of the Naboo, Wife to Anakin Skywalker, and Mother To Luke and Leia, Jedi Twins, died in her love's arms.   
  
Leia Naberrie looked on as the strange man rushed to her mother's side, cried out, and then moments later, was kissing her with a lost passion. Leia was very puzzled by his actions, and even more so when he began to cry with his head in his hands. Leia had to deal with her own grief. "Mommy?" she cried, already knowing that she would never have a reply to her mournful cry.  
  
Vader was no more. He thrust away from him that man the moment he felt his darling Ami's life drain from her body. He didn't need the force to know that she was dead. He put his head in his hands and cried as he had never cried before. He was interrupted in his mourning by the cry of the child. Ami's child. His child. Realization dawned upon him like a slap in the face. He was a father. "Leia, I am your father." He said in a flat voice. He saw his child look at him through tear glazed eyes, and then felt the impact as she ran into him and hugged him for all she was worth, sobbing into his shoulder. That was too much for him, and he thrust everything dark away from himself.  
  
Light years away on a poor planet called Tattooine, a young boy named Luke suddenly burst out crying. He sobbed as if his world was ending. His aunt and Uncle didn't understand what had happened, but at the sound of sobbing, Obi-Wan rushed to comfort the child and understood at once that the Queen had been discovered . . . and was no more. At that same moment, Obi-Wan felt a presence in his mind so familiar, yet so unpredictable. "I am sorry, master," was the whisper.  



	2. Daddy?

all right all RIGHT! I was reading reviews and suddenly realized, WHAT A JERK I AM I HATE IT WHEN PPL LEAVE ME HANGING! so, here is another part in the thingie, hope ya like it!  
  
  
  
  
Anakin cradled his daughter in his arms, wishing for all that he was worth that he had listened to his master (Obi-Wan) when being warned of the Dark Side. "Take away from you ever thing you hold dear, it will," were Yoda's prophetic words, and how true they now were. Except that he still had Leia, and the idea of a Luke.   
"Leia, do you know where Luke is?" Anakin gently asked the sobbing infant.  
"Mommy said we were gonna visit uncle Oba-One on Tatwine after here," Leia sniffled, not believing that her mommy was gone forever. "Daddy, I wanna see uncle," she whimpered before falling asleep. Anakin wondered at her ease of sleep on this barren planet, with the stench of burning flesh surrounding them. He made his way to his shuttle, the shuttle that was his alone, which he had built with his own two hands before being . . . . . recruited by Paplatine. He wanted so desperately to leave the sights and sounds of that wretched planet behind him. He had already taken Padme/Amidala's body into the shuttle, and had laid her reverently on his bed, as he was sure he would not be able to sleep.  
"Next stop, Tatooine," he whispered to himself...  
  
  
IM SORRY I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I PROMISE THAT WHEN I HAVE MORE TIME ON THE TRIP I TAKE TOMORROW I WILL WRITE MORE, K????? K!  



	3. Grandma?

  
  
"Listen, Obi-Wan, I want you to leave right now, ok?" A very angry Owen Lars was trying to keep his control as he shook his finger menacingly at his half brother. "And STAY AWAY from Luke, you hear?" Obi-Wan shook with frustration at Owen's words.  
"Did you not here me, Owen? His father will want him back." Owen just glared as the Jedi pleaded for the infant, Luke.  
"If he does, he will have to kill me first," Owen replied icily.  
"You don't understand, Padme Amidala gave her BLESSING that he come back to take Luke so that they could rebuild what is left of their family." Obi-Wan had sensed the change in Anakin and had immediately rushed to his "nephew's" dwelling in an attempt to ease the harsh words that would surely be traded between his one time apprentice and his brother.   
"Dears, stop your fighting please?" a woman who looked to be in her early 40's left the house, with a young boy trailing behind her.  
"What's going on, Grandma?" the young boy, with eyes red from crying, asked his grandmother.  
"Your daddy's coming back for us Luke darling," Shmi Skywalker assured her grandson. It had been years since she had last seen him and was looking forward to the reunion. If, that is, he had returned from the darkness.  
"Owen, we haven't the time to argue about this anymore, he is here," Obi-Wan related in relief at seeing the slender and large ship descend perilously close to the Lars Family Farm (LFF). As the ramp to the ship descended, a pair of feet could be seen. Soon, a tall man was unveiled. A tall man with a huge grin on his face as his daughter played with his hair. He walked slowly out of the ship, his eyes intent on his daughter. But when he raised his head, he almost dropped the infant.   
"Mom?" he whispered. "Mom, is that you???" He cried as he rushed to Shmi. "I thought that I'd never see you again," At this time, the older woman and the little girl were crushed against Anakin's chest, as he embraced his mom and she embraced him (and his kid of course).  
"Oh son, I've missed you so much," his mom cried softly. "I heard about Padme," she whispered, "I'm sorry,"  
"Grandma!" Luke and Leia shouted at the same time, as soon as Leia was released from the death grip that her father and grandma were in. "Grandma?" they looked at each other quizzically.   
  
yes yes i know, i borrowed it from george lucas in love, oh well. review sil vous plait? its short again, im sorry  



End file.
